Chase and Zoey Relationship
The Zoey and Chase relationship (in fandom, known as Choey or Zase) is both the romantic and platonic pairing of the two main characters in Zoey 101, Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews. The two have been best friends since the first episode, Welcome to PCA. This is the main couple in the series and is also the most popular couple in the show. Background From the very first episode of Zoey 101, Chase has had a huge crush on Zoey, that never went away throughout the course of the series, no matter if he had a new girlfriend or not. Zoey's feelings for Chase are a little more complicated. She always thought of him as a friend, until the last season, where she finally figures out she loved him back. It so happened that Zoey left for England, and Chase was arguing with Logan and Michael, about how he didn't like Zoey that way, but when they beheaded the stuffed toy Zoey had gotten him, he splurged his feelings. Logan and Michael accidently had made it so they were on Webchat with Zoey, and she heard the whole thing without Chase knowing. That is when Zoey realized her feelings for him, and left back to PCA to tell him. Unfortunately Chase had the same idea, and traveled to England. Upon realizing the mishap, Chase reveals he can't come back to see Zoey because he promised his parents he would stay in England for at least one semester. They dated for a little while over Webchat, but discovered it was too difficult. They agreed to wait until he returned to PCA, although they could see other people in the meantime. Evidence of friendship/romance Season 1 Welcome to PCA *Chase was the first person Zoey meet when she arrived at PCA. *Chase first noticed Zoey when he was riding his bike. When they greeted each other, Chase ran into a flag pole and Zoey ran to help him up and ask if he was ok. *Chase showed her the entire campus and then took her to her room. *Chase greets Zoey when she and Nicole see him and the other boys playing basketball. *When the girls and boys got together at the end of the episode, Chase and Zoey interacted again saying that they're glad that they are friends. *It is established in the first episode that Chase developed a crush on Zoey. New Roomies *Logan suggests that Chase should take advantage of Zoey, Nicole and Dana fighting by spending more time with Zoey. School Dance *Chase tries to find out Zoey's answers for the survey so he can dance with her. Little Beach Party *Chase needs help with his biology and Zoey helps him. *Zoey says "if we ever got married brown eyes would be dominant and green eyes would be recessive" and Chase asks "So you're saying we should get married?" Season 2 Back to PCA Episodes with a Chase/Zoey plot or subplot *New Roomies: Logan suggests that Chase should take advantage of Zoey, Nicole and Dana fighting by spending more time with Zoey. *School Dance: Chase tries to find out the answers to Zoey's survey so he can dance with her. *Bad Girl: Chase helps Zoey and he tells Dustin to stop dating Trisha Kirby. Later, when Trisha dates Chase, Zoey and Chase pretend to date so Trisha will stop dating Chase or Dustin. *Lola Likes Chase: Zoey is clearly jealous of Chase when Lola asks him out. *Spring Break-Up: Chase sends Zoey a text message saying that he loves her. *Surprise: Zoey finally realizes that she must ask Chase if he loves her. *Chase's Girlfriend: Rebecca tells Zoey and Chase to stay away from each other. *Dance Contest: Chase wants to dance with Zoey in the dance contest. *Miss PCA: Chase tries to help Zoey with her dress. *The Curse of PCA: Chase takes care of Zoey when she gets injured. *Goodbye Zoey?: Chase finally tells Zoey that he loves her, indirectly though. This happens through a video chat. *Trading Places: Zoey reveals her feelings for Chase and what she heard on the video chat. *Chasing Zoey: Zoey breaks up with James because she wants to take Chase to the prom. Zoey then kisses Chase when she sees him and Zoey realizes she loves Chase and the reason she broke up with James was because she loved Chase the entire time! Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Pairings Category:Shippings Category:Zoey Brooks Category:Friendships